In various modes of transportation, a passenger may be subjected to a passenger seat for various lengths of time. In airline travel, for example, it is not uncommon for a passenger to be seated in a passenger seat for multiple hours. During such time, it is beneficial to the passenger's overall health if the passenger's neck and head are properly supported.
Traditional passenger seats, with fixed orientation positions, cannot be adequately adjusted to provide each passenger with the head or neck support (or comfort level) that he or she requires. As a result, passengers typically bring personal items, such as pillows and blankets, on board to achieve such support. These items may be quite cumbersome, however, and typically intrude into the personal space of another passenger.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide passenger seats with easily adjustable structures to support each passenger's neck and/or head, while eliminating the need of personal items to achieve a similar result.